Helping an Old Rival
by Inazuma Yoshi
Summary: The Genda brothers have been sent by their mother and new father to find a babysitter for their baby brother, while Sakuma and his father run into an old rival, who is now acquaintance with Jirou, but it depends on how Yoshirou, his father, will act to the surprise meeting.
1. Searching For a Babysitter

**Helping an Old Rival  
**

 _This story is about how Kageyama Reiji first appeared to Sakuma Yoshirou and how he got involved with the Sakuma family after that._

* * *

"No way!" Fudou yelled.

"I'm busy!" Kidou spluttered.

"I have an invitation to Shin Eiria Gakuen." Sakuma pointed out.

Genda scuffed his shoe on some dirt and trudged back home.

"That's a new one, Shin Eiria Gakuen!" Gekokujou laughed.

"That's an actual school." Koujirou stated.

Gekokujou froze. "It is? Is that those guys who used to be aliens who are apparently not aliens any more who were never aliens in the first place anyway who were orphans who lived in Mount Fuji who nearly got killed because of that old guy?"

Koujirou sighed. "Yes, it is."

"So, Sakuma-kun's a lucky soul, _darou_ (right)?" Gekokujou nudged his younger brother. "Plus he's kind of your boyfriend."

"Shut up, Nii-san." Koujirou groaned. "Just because he gets to go to the most powerful school and we hang out but I'm jealous, you have to tease me!"

"Calm down, Nii-chan, we need to get Iwa-nii to a babysitter before _our_ training starts!" his older brother replied.

"Hai!" the younger agreed. "I almost forgot."

"Omoide yo." Gekokujou acknowledged. "Remember next time."

Koujirou facepalmed. "Why do I even try?"

Gekokujou sweatdropped. "I don't know, why _do_ you even try?"

"Geko-nii!" Koujirou huffed.

Gekokujou laughed. "We have to stay focused, anyway."

"Hai. At this point, anyone will do for the babysitting job, though." the younger reasoned, calming down.

"Agreed." the older nodded.

"Absolutely anyone. Even Endou... I don't even trust the freak." Koujirou muttered.

"Kouji-nii!" Gekokujou glared. "He's not _always_ like that, you haven't seen his caring face!"

Koujirou rolled his eyes. "Well neither have you."

Gekokujou glanced at his watch. "We're sidetracked yet again!"

Koujirou smirked. "Your fault, Nii-san!"

"Eeeeee! Wasn't!" Gekokujou retorted.

"Stop acting like a banyan younger brother!"

Gekokujou shoved Koujirou lightly. "You shouldn't talk like that to me."

"Hmph!"

"Only kidding! It's just banter, _darou_ (right)?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakuma and his father, Yoshirou, were stopped on the way to Shin Eiria.

"Who're you?" Yoshirou demanded.

"You don't remember me yet?" The blond man grinned.

Jirou tapped his dad. "Otou-san, remember Kageyama-san? Kageyama Reiji! Meet the new-!"

Yoshirou instantly grew fuming. " _ANATA WA BAKA_! (You are an idiot!)"


	2. Mondai! Unexpected Encounter!

**Helping an Old Rival  
**

 _This story is about how Kageyama Reiji first appeared to Sakuma Yoshirou and how he got involved with the Sakuma family after that._

* * *

Yoshirou pulled Jirou to his side. "KAGEYAMA REIJI! Don't you dare hurt my Kuma-chan again." Jirou smiled slightly at his father's protection.  
Kageyama smirked. "How're you going to carry him, _ne_ (huh/eh)?" He flicked the cuffs of his shirt contently.  
"Well I guess you're right for once..." Yoshirou sighed. His arm was straining. "EEEE HEAVY!" He yelled as he almost dropped his son.  
"I'm not fat, am I, _Otou-san_ (father)?" Jirou cowered.  
Yoshirou patted his head. " _Iie_ (no), you're just too old son."  
"I thought Dad loved me..." Jirou pouted.  
"You're not a baby, I can't lift you." Yoshirou replied.  
Jirou coughed. "I guess so."  
"Haha waaaaaay! In your face, One-eye Boy!" Kageyama teased, a little OOC-ishly.  
"STOP KAGEYAMA-SAN, it's NOT funny!" Jirou yelled.  
Kageyama sniggered and shrugged. "You both have one eye, father like son. It works out.  
"Why do you have a long nose?" Yoshirou asked back cleverly.  
"HAHA REKT BACK!" Jirou laughed.  
"You have minty-green hair." Kageyama retorted, somehow trying to find an insult somewhere in there.  
Jirou's top blew. "IT'S FLIPPING BLUE AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"  
Kageyama shook his head. "Whatever, One-eye."

One of their penguins held a gun.

Kidou ran to them carrying a katana.  
"KIDOU-KUN!" Jirou shouted with glee. Kageyama seemed slightly worried. His aura swept inside him a little.  
"That penguin has a gun and Kidou-kun has a katana." Yoshirou explained.  
Kageyama sweatdropped. "I know."  
Yoshirou grinned. "And they have the right to use both of their weapons."  
"Hey man, I'm sorry!" Kageyama waved his hands frantically.  
"You were always mean to my son and I." Yoshirou added. "In fact, you were mean to pretty much everyone."  
"Well, I'm sorry. _Gomennasai_ (sorry -formally-). I've changed since then, you know."  
"We thought you had died. That would've been a good thing!" Yoshirou continued.  
Kageyama bowed. "I SAID I'M SORRY!"  
"I think that's a bit much." Kidou commented.  
Yoshirou growled. "Prove that you're sorry!"  
Reaching into his pockets, Kageyama returned all the money to Yoshirou, Jirou and Kidou.  
"WE'RE RICH, DAD!" Jirou yelped.  
Yoshirou felt slightly bad for scoffing. His eyes were wide as he was speechless and glanced up at Kageyama. "Heh! _Arigatou gozaimasu_ (thank you very much), Kageyama-san!"  
"All our money is back!" Jirou cheered. " _Doumo_! (Thanks! -informally-)"  
Kageyama bowed once more. "No problem. I was mean to you and I needed to pay you back a lot."  
"Mean? Indeed you were!" Yoshirou exclaimed.  
"I am truly sorry!" Kageyama proclaimed.  
Yoshirou frowned. "You almost rubbed it into my son that I wasn't a good parent so that you could keep him after school and send him to Shin Teikoku Gakuen."

Just then, Tokiko, Gekokujou, Iwa and Koujirou's mother, ran in when she realised what was happening.  
"Yoshirou-kun, calm down!" She worriedly spoke.  
"I really am sorry." Kageyama fiddled with his hair. "Is there anything I could do to help you forgive me?"  
"I kind of do forgive you. Funny that about trying to get Ji-chan to think I wasn't a good parent, I didn't think I'd be a good dad anyway!"  
Kageyama smiled warmly. "Well I think you're a wonderful dad." It was a warm smile for Kageyama, but still quite creepy.  
Yoshirou relaxed a little more. "Why, _arigatou_ (thank you)!"

The penguin caught sight of little baby Iwa.  
Kageyama kept on smiling. He hadn't felt this way towards Yoshirou in a while. In fact, never.  
"Kouhi-ha, Kouhi-ha!(Kouji-san)" Iwa giggled, calling to Koujirou.  
" _Hai_ , _nandayo ka_? _Nan desu ka_? (Yes, what is it?)" Koujirou groaned.  
Iwa crawled up to him. "Kouhi-ha!"  
Koujirou pulled his face in boredom. "What is it?"  
"Wenguin (Penguin)!" Iwa said pointing to Jirou. The penguin sweatdropped as much as a penguin could sweatdrop. "WENGUIN!" Iwa cried out, pulling Koujirou's hair.  
"I SEE IT, I SEE IT!" Koujirou screeched as his lion-like hair was yanked at. Iwa pulled harder still.  
"I've got this." Yoshirou weakly raised an eyebrow and picked Iwa up. "Here we go, Iwa-chan."  
" _Arigato-ou_...e..." Koujirou thanked wearily.  
Iwa then saw Kageyama.  
" _Konbanwa_ (Good evening), Iwa-chan!" he spoke in his kindest and softest voice.  
Iwa just stared. Koujirou looked worried at what might happen next.  
" _Nani_ (What)? He just apologised and gave everyone their money back!" Koujirou shouted.  
"E, minna?" Jirou pointed out. "Iwa-chan is getting ready to spit his dummy out!"  
"EEEE!" Koujirou screamed. "GEKO-KUN, _SORE O TSUKAMAETE_ (Catch it)!"  
Gekokujou was coming up to them. " _Gomen_ (sorry -informal-), my hands are full."  
Iwa spat his dummy out.  
"Eee... _Mondai_ (Problem)..."


	3. Challenge Accepted! Iwa and Reiji!

**Helping an Old Rival  
**

 _This story is about how Kageyama Reiji first appeared to Sakuma Yoshirou and how he got involved with the Sakuma family after that._

* * *

 **Gomen, min'na, this is kind of a short chapter, yet a vital section of this story. RIIDO kudasai! Zankyou!**

* * *

Kageyama picked up the dummy with a slightly disgusted look on his face. "There you go." He smiled, giving it back to Iwa.

"Go-...me.." Iwa tried.

Koujirou gasped lightly while him and his older brother stared at each other. "I think he's trying to say _gomen_."

"Aa, agreed." Gekokujou nodded. He then turned to Kageyama, who was acknowledging the small child's apology and granting him forgiveness. "Kageyama-san, we were looking for a baby sitter while our parents are out and we are training for a tournament. Is there any chance-?"

Kageyama smiled calmly again. "Hai."

Jirou leaned in and whispered to Koujirou. "A-Are you sure that's his best smile? Still seems pretty _kowai_ to me!"

Koujirou sweatdropped. "Some people can't physically have a good smile, Sakuma-kun." Jirou gulped.

"Alright." Gekokujou felt his pocket. "Take Iwa-chan back to our house and do the job."

"Hai."

"Uh, I haven't any money, do you have any, Kouji-nii?" Gekokujou grinned sheepishly.

Kageyama cut them off once more. "Oh no, you don't have to pay me, I just gave you all your money back! I was evil and I'm earning enough right now."

"Are you sure?" Gekokujou asked caringly.

"Positive." Kageyama closed.

Yoshirou just stood and watched. "So thoughtful. Who would have known!?"

* * *

Kageyama got in the house out of breath and sighed, slouching on the couch of the Gendas.

"Weihi-san!" Iwa cried.

He groaned and stood up. "Nandayo?" But then his eyes widened. "Nani? H-he just called me Reiji-san?!"

Iwa giggled. "Hehe!" Then started crying again. "Weihi-san! Hiiiiii! FUUDO, FUUDO!"

Kageyama pulled his face. This was going to be extremely difficult and annoying for a man who previously had no sort of emotion whatsoever towards anyone unrelated to him, especially the Genda, Otonashi, Kidou or Sakuma family.


End file.
